mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
You are not the only hero in Mount and Blade. Throughout Calradia Heroes can be found in the taverns located in various towns that will join your army, sometimes for a cost. Their locations are random and they will change from time to time so it's important to check back at taverns regularly. They are unique among the soldiers you can hire because they have individual names and stories, and they have their own skills, attributes and equipment (all of which can be chosen by you). You can never station them in garrisons. Heroes also never die, they are only knocked unconscious, like yourself. If you are taken prisoner, Heroes may be forced to leave your party. Every Hero likes one other Hero and hates two others (they will usually tell you this after a battle). Often, they will talk to you when you are doing something which they do not like, such as failing quests or running low on food. They will also talk to you when you reach a certain point on the map, and tell you a bit about their history and how that particular location relates to it. If you part ways with a Hero, you can talk to a traveller in a tavern and he will tell you his or her location, for 30 denars. Specialization Each Companion leans toward a specialization. Certain skills will contribute to the party as a whole; others are personal or leader only (useless for Heroes). When a Hero's health falls to 30% or below the name will be shown in red text and any of their skills that were aiding the party will not work until they heal above 30%. Those with healing abilities should be kept at the bottom of the party list to ensure that they see less battle and therefore are less likely to be wounded too badly to heal others. Customizing One of the biggest advantages Heroes have is that they can gain levels and develop their skills in the same way as you can. You can even customize their armor and weapons, outfitting them with exactly what you want them to use. To customize a Hero's abilities when they level up, open the party screen (P) and talk to the hero you want to upgrade, then choose "Tell me about yourself", and you will see that Hero's character window. To customize their equipment do the same but choose "Let me see your equipment", and you will see the inventory. Just as with your own character, Heroes can only use equipment if they meet its minimum requirements. The Heroes The table below lists all of the heroes available to the player. The 'Skills' column shows each Hero's best skills(usually level 3). Robbing refers to pillaging villages as well as robbing caravans, although demanding protection money from caravans and stealing cattle from villages is unobjectable. The Raiding Party If you got sick of playing the nice-to-peasants honorable knight, you propably want to have "heroes", that don't object to the frequent razing of villages, in your party. It's also highly profitable, so the incentive for being evil is there. This chart consisting only of like minded heroes should help pick your party: Depending on your morale management skills, a -1 dislike factor should be easily managable. Category:Heroes